Spared legged on a barricade
by Nerisa
Summary: Gender bend. What if Percy offended a god at his first week at camp? Whit this unusual punishment make him question his side in the war ? You cant sit spared legged on a barricade for ever. A decision must be made. Fem!Percy(Perl)/Luke
1. Chapter 1

The voices in his head were tearing him apart. Constantly trying to anger him, fuel his resentment towards his dad, motivate him to skim and steal in the name of freedom, overthrowing the old world order for a new , better one. Normally it works , he felt energized to serve his master, but as whit all mortals he had his moments of doubt...he would be hurting many people including Annabeth. He took a solid gulp of the golden liquid. Dionysus for a guy that cant drink has one hell of a well stocked bar. Alcohol dulled his senses, and muted the voices from beyond. For a moment he had the luxury of not thinking. Until that is his demigod instincts kicked in to overdrive as a slim shadow jumped between the tress , dashing towards him. He waited until it got close and in steed of fling he turned and jumped straight onto his aggressor, this maneuver worked, its disoriented the shadow figure for long enough to throw it over his arm and slam in to the ground whit enough force to apparently brake something jugging by the snapping noisy and a weary feminine yelp.

Wait feminine? Looking closer he cursed. Before him there was a girl in a tattered shirt of camp half blood…and pants that were obviously to big on her hips. Ones that nearly slipped of during the throw and now reviled the upper part of her pubic hair. He did not recognize her as on of the campers, whit was odd, he was fairly positive he new every one a round.

"Heh girl you cant just come at some on from behind like that! I almost gutted you" He scolded, letting go of her hand.

"And what the hell was I suppose to de? Stroll in to the camp half naked and maybe straight in to the Hermes cabin?! I needed you're help Luke!"

"Wait...I know that voice.." He blinked looking at the girl who was now sitting on the ground , arms crossed and pouting steering blazing daggers at him. How did he not noticed this before? Thaws sea green ayes , short black hair and an attitude that cud wary well belong to a brat of Zeus.

"Percy? Is that you...or did Dionysus put a curs on his alcohol?" Luke turned to the bottle suspiciously.

"You stole from Ms. D? Wait don't answer…I choose ignorance, what ever it is…and yes it's me...I need help!" She pulled up her pants "Serious help!"

"Okay...am… what exactly happened to you? "

"I decided to het an 1h gender swap…"Percy smiled sarcastically "I don't know! If I knew I wouldn't be sporting tits like this" She shock her additional two appendages vigorously. And Luke found he had a hard time tearing his ayes away from them.

"Okay…"

"Luke?"

"mm..?"

"My ayes are above them...mined not steering?"

The blond blinked several times and snapped his head up

"Sorry there just…I mean...seriously there real?" It was probably a stupid thing to do but he knelled down and grabbed one , giving it a squeeze. Percy yelped/groaned and jumped back .

"Hey!"

"Holly shit they are…"Suddenly the surrealistic nature of everything seemed to get to the son of Hermes(or maybe Dionysus did cures his alcohol) , because the next thing he new he was rolling o n the ground laughing hysterically , holding his stomach.

"All hail Persefina Jackson the daughter of Poseidon! "He croaked and laugh some more.

Percy turned crimsoned red and did the next sensible thing an embarrass girl whit no weapons cud do. She started throwing pinecones at her friend cursing and jelling

"Perverted, idiot! I come to you for help and all you can do is laugh and fell me up! You! I you…uh…flat blowfish! "

Luke stopped laughing for a moment simply steering at Percy, that was probably the lamest and strangest insult he herd his whole life...and he heard many. That notion probably downed also an Percy coos she stopped pelting him whit cones and insisted facepalmd laughing.

"That was sooo bad…"

" A bit" Luke agreed snickering. "But you get points for creativity."

They both giggled for a short time before the blond composed himself enough for a serious discussion. Day light was running out and soon enough they'd haw the night time patrolling harpies on there assess.

"So…how did this..."He pointed at her breasts nonchalantly " Come to be?"

"Seriously? I haw no idea...I met a nymph in the forest...or at list I thing it was a nymph I'm new to this all… we started a conversation bout the camp, then it suddenly came to the girls at camp…she kept asking me whether I liked some on , maybe some on from Aphrodite's cabin…"

"uhoh…" Luke muttered feeling the wind of dread.

"uhoh what? You know her?"

"mm I think I do…but continue.."

"Right, any how…I told her the girls in Aphrodite's cabin are not my type…and I wanted to leave it at that but she kept drilling the subject...so…I finally snapped and…am...I sort of said I don't care for bottle heeded blonds whose biggest talent is accessorizing and noting beyond that…"

Luke groaned slapping his forehead.

"After that she jelled at me and pushed me in to the stream, I think I hit my had on something coos I blacked out and when I woke I was like this… "

"Percyyyy…"Luke moaned. "That wasn't a nymph you idiot!"

"Then who?"

"Aphrodite she always medals in low affairs, and you just insulted her kids and her favorite past time."

"What?1 so what do I do now?! I can be like this for ever!?"

"Wheel…the way I see it…you're screwed Percina.."

"LUKE!"

"key key…don't jell…you sound like a banshee whit you're voice creaking like that."

Percy blushed cowering his mouth. Maybe it was the hormones or just the stress of you're world turning on it's head but her ayes misted over and she just fell a part.

"Pe..percy? hey …whoa...don't cry!" Luke was dumb founded., he did not expect this. "I was just joking! Chiron will find a way..hey..aw..com on...stop!" Finally in an act of desperation he crawled to her and hugged the girl close to his hest. Ha...she felt, kind of nice.

"Hey Hey. its okay...shh...tell you what...am…ill smuggle you in to the cabin and...er.. ill get you anew uniform in you're size…and in the morning will talk to Chiron?" He tried

Percy muttered something in to his hest ,in between sobs.

"Am…what was that?"

"I said… shear you're booze whit me…I had enough …"

"Am..okay.." He looked at her suspiciously. " You know drinking doesn't solve the problem right?"

"Shut up and pass me the bottle.." Luke stood up and got it, placing it in her trembling hands.

"I haw to warn you this is whiskey...its strong a specially for new comers."

"As long as its not beer I can live whit it...I heat the smell of bear…"She took a swig of the alcohol and momentarily started choking on it.

" Told you" The blond sing song whit a sarcastic smile.

"It's ok" The next swing went down smoothly.

"Better?"

"It's foul…" Percy sigh. "So how am I going to get to my cabin whit out flashing some one?

"Hym- "Luke toke off his shirt. And throw it at her. "Take this and put it on. I'm bigger than you so its probably going to cover you're mid section…and...I suppose you just haw to hold you're pants up to prevent them from falling. Or…ah...wait a moment.." He stood and went in to the forest, only to emerge whit a long weeping willow twig I his hand. "It's the best I can do right now. Use it as a temporally belt…whoa there magnificent!" He whistled walking over , as Percy was taking her top of. She had the cutest breasts he had ever seen. So maybe they weren't as big as he first thought. Bu t they were covered in small freckles at the top and had small brown tanned nipples going rather well whit her sun kissed complexion.

"Hey! You are a pervert!"

" I'm a composure of fine things...ahem .. And it's not like you're rally a girl so it doesn't count" He bit back.

"hym a pervert is a pervert , but I spouse…" Percy blinked pondering her position ,looking down at her new additions. "They are nice aren't they?" She took a another swig from the bottle.

"Nice…there dam sweet…"He took the bottle and gulps down some of the liquid.

"Wonder where I got the freckles from.." The boy now turned girl muttered.

Luke shrugged "Cud be they where always there now they just more prominent any how...you got a smiling face between them" Luke added trying to lift the mode.

"What? Where?!"

"Here.." He scooted over and pointed at the top of her right Brest "Two dots and a line under it. You're breasts are literally smiling up at me."

Percy coughed "Ah this is soo surreal…"

"So…Im not going to get a cone in the aye for that comment?"

"nah… men…Chiron's going to fix it right?" He toke a deep calming breath " And its like you said...I'm a boy…so...this is like a costume...m sorry for earlier man...it was just the stress.

"And now it's the alcohol…"

"Yup " He answered whit a smile finally tugging on the bigger shirt. And using the willow whip as a belt. Luke felt his pants tightening a bit at the sight of a girl wearing his clothes.

"Soo were going or what?" Percy asked snapping him out of his daze.

"yeh …ill smuggle you in throe the window in you're cabin."

" All the windows are in front...except the bathrobe one. " Her ayes brighten joyfully.

"And that's what will use." The son of Hermes nodded and smiled back.

"But what If I get stuck there whit a bear ass…"

'You wont...trust me.. and if you do Grover might help" he laughed

The girl shuddered and gave a theatrical sigh and nodded. His plan worked well…as always , most campers where at the supper so there was no one to run in to. If you crossed the cabins from the back. He gave the girl a boost to the window, and everything went well until she really got stuck.

"What the hell! Luke help me! A shell got caught in the pants material I cant wiggle lose.

"Shit.. cant you brake it?"

"Its to long and to hard…"

"That sounds nice" He snickered a bit at the wording. Ah…the alcohol was definitely working.

"oh shut up and help!"

"How?"

"Unfasten my pants , so I can slide out of them…"

"Percy…love…that's for the third date." He added whit mock shock.

"So I'm putting out early this time…do it Castellan! "She bit back sarcastically, apparently getting use to the though that this body wasn't in fact hers. This might be more fun letter on

Luke smirked and tried to get under the girls legs. To untangle the belt and unzip her pants.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeh?"

"You got freckles her to…"

"You haw got to be kidding me…" Luke's laughter rung out loud in the forest .


	2. Chapter 2

Luke had to admit nothing he tried so far had helped silence thaws pesky voices in his head , like helping a gender swapped son/ daughter of Poseidon. It crossed his mind that perhaps Kronos is so bemused whit this situation...ore shocked, that he has nothing to say. For now at list. Jumping between the cabins in the dark, careful to avoid cleaning harpies he made his way whit a backpack full of clothes he managed to snag from the children of Aphrodite (they haw parts of there closet they don't even remember hawing, so its not like they would miss them ore something. ) two more bottles of alcohol and toiletries for girls. (How is it that picking out hygienic pads is more embarrassing than picking out underwear? Strange..) The moment he stepped on to the porch and was a bout to knock on the door, it swung open and, a feminine hand grabbed him whit uncharacteristic brutality and force. Yanking the boy inside like a sack of potatoes. If not for the thief's grace he would face planted the sandy floor. Instead he just rolled on to it and came out in a crouching position.

"Tell me no one saw you…"She whispered pulling the back pack from him like it was the elixir of life. Then again it's no surprise , sync her pants got torn going true the window she had only his t-shirt. Witch ended right before covering her…ah…rose garden? Jeh lets call it that. Luke mused, feeling a bit poetic. He had absolutely no intention of getting up from his position, bah there was an urge to lie on the ground just to watch her fine sculpted, Olympic swimmers ass from below. She didn't judge, bah she totally ignored him.

It was nice to meat a girl that wasn't falsely modest , not like the Aphrodite girls...constant teases...or havens forbid Atrtemis huntress. He shuddered at the though. Nothing is worth an arrow up where the sun wont shine on.

"Luke…I though you were going to get me clothes!" Percy growled angrily.

" I did!"

She's now holding a pair of panties (the skimpy kind) made out of green and black lace.

"This is not clothes Luke…this...Hades I don't know what this is...but it's not clothes!

I raised an eyebrow at her.

Either I'm imagining things ore..

"You we never seen a girl undress haw you?"

Percy blushed at the blunt comment and turned a round rummaging true his back pack again.

"Of curse iv see them...I case you haw not noticed I'm one now!

Luke plopped him self on her bed, he really tried not to laugh but apparently that smile betrayed his intentions.

"What?"

"You're a virgin…"I mouthed. She blushed.

"grr.. so I am! "She fumed tossing the panties at me "Is that against the state law ore something?!"

"Hey now...calm down honey if you're going to get angry at everything I'm not even going to ask you whether you smell like fishes down there" He chuckled. Percy blinked.

"Why on Poseidon's trident would I smell like a fish ?"

"You know what they say…and sync you're the kid of the see god" The blond rolled his hand emphasizing the pause he made, allowing the newly turned girl to process his hint. Surprisingly she gave him a stink aye of comprehension. Percy seamed torn between the urge to slap him and something ells.

"Get to the point Castellan.."

"I haw a point?"

Dread filled him, she seamed a liter bit to confident suddenly. That smirk, a light in her ayes that stirred a fire inside, and that seductive voice.

"Come on out, whit it Castellan" She purred getting on all fours and crawling to forward like a predator. Luke gulped...oh this wasn't good." I saw the way you look at me.." Percy got closer and, closer " You…"step closer "Want " she's now on him, her breasts gliding over his chest" To…fuck me.." A whisper straight in to his ear…and...he cant hear anything ells except the sound of blood in his ears. The world is burning and Luke burns whit it.

"I…I…" That silver tongue seemed to melt away leaving him feeling naked and venerable like a kid…and that evoked anger. He never ever wanted to fell like that ! Never! I don't want to be a child afraid of a mother any more! Before he knew what was happening. The blond showed her away, hard. Percy squeaked and fell off the bed. As the demons of the past subsided, it dawned on him what happened.

"Shit...Percy?! Are you...oh shit.." She wasn't moving , just lie there on the sandy hard floor , unconscious a bruise forming on her forehead .

"Poseidon is going to kill me.." He muttered, getting down and puling the girl in to his arms. Trying to rouse her. Desperately the thief scanned the room , finally he grabbed a glass from the window-sill and field it whit water from the fountain. It was a gift from Poseidon so it might just help. Cautiously, almost expecting the water to pull him in ore something, he filled it. Fortunately either the gods aren't looking ( nothing new) ore they don't care ( sad sigh) . This prove the be a weary good move, just that small amount of liquid healed the bruise and managed to bring her back

"Castellan…you are...a total dick" Percy whispered, opening his ayes.

"I'm a dick? What the hell was that suppose to be?!" He snapped at her giving way to his nerves.

"That was me roving I watch porn to, idiot. I am not that innocent nor that stupid not to get you're dirty jokes. Not to mention I wont dress up like a red tube star , because you want it!" she rants.  
"That is not why I brought it to you!" He tried defending what he brought.

"Oh jeh? So pray tell me. Why did you give a guy just turned a girl a laced corset? And matching panties if you did not expect a show...because I doubt it was for comfort sake."

Okay, busted…admittedly he hoped Percy would be more or less innocent whit this. Luke stiffened he was a bout to say sorry but, his Hermes genes kicked in and they said 'never confess'.

"If you're going to sneer at my gift I might just take it back" He barked.

Percy rolled her ayes and groaned angrily

"I'm a guy Luke, com tomorrow ill be one again! If you haw something you want to try just say it! Just don't insult my intelligence"

I looked at her.

"Are you suggesting?"

"Not suggesting anything" She crossed her arms ,blushing "You just obviously want to either see something or try it. Tell me what it is and ill tell you whether you haw a prayer."

Hym so this night just got interesting. Luke thought.

"Okay...so...I suppose we can drink a bit and talk…bout this hanged...how dos it fell any how" He gave in to his curiosity at the same time trying to be subtle and not, scar ore creep him/her out.

"Strange "She answered. "I fell my whole balance off I cant get use to thaws two things bouncing a round every time I move…"

" I thing that's what a bra if for." Luke answered nodding. Percy was stile Percy as it seamed only in a new suite. She stood up and looked true the stuff again finally finding the bra he got her. He tried to pick the right size but his no expert on the subject (not bout putting them on , any how). And as it seemed he was wrong.

"Luke…help me" She wined and. He got a bit harder. Dam it. He wont be able to mask it if she continues. Slowly standing behind her and helping to put it on even do he wanted nothing more to take it of.

"It's tight. My breasts are squeezed…and the lace is pinching my nipples "The girl wined sweetly. Whit a hidden diabolical spark in her ayes. That's it! Percy Jackson as a girl, is evil

"Ill be right back" He turned quickly on his foot and made way towards the bathroom.

"Problem? "Percy asked voice oozing whit honey.

So maybe she's not as spiteful as the kids from the pink cabin, but damm it all, she's learning fast. Luke wondered briefly if this kind of behavior is a byproduct of the curse ore just being a woman. He didn't remember being this hard sync his first wet dreams started. Imagination was running wild whit him, and all the blond cud se were see green ayes and her smile. Fucking Aphrodite!

When Luke returned to the room Percy was sitting cross legged on the bed, in her bra and panties he got her, already nursing a glass of alcohol in her hand. Holding the other between her legs , presumably so it doesn't spill. She looks up and smiles. Luks hest tightens, and he cud swear he hear a deep eerie chuckle in the back of my mind. The son of Poseidon takes the glass and holds it up for him.

"Thanks" The blond whispered taking it and sitting next to her. Suddenly it donned on him. This situation what he did in the bathroom thinking of her. Its not okay.

"Were being manipulated by her.." He muttered whit resentment.

"By who?" she asked carefully sipping her alcohol.

"By Aphrodite! That bitch is playing us like her accessories in one big dooly house! Spoiled brat, even by the Olympians standards."

"hym,.."

"Its not fear…we cant haw normal lives, because of them our parents are miserable, pining over people that they can never get and resenting us there children because where the only memento there ever get from there lovers, or maybe more precisely a memory of some on that fucked them and dumped! Our 'godly' parents care only when they fuck up and they need some on to clan there mess up!"

"That's a lot of bitterness Luke "Percy answered after a moment , but at the same timenodded quietly. She agreed, and he fells…hope, maybe she/he cud be persuade to join? What they cud do together.

Choosing his words he started.

"I would erase them from history if I cud...the world doesn't need them. The onli thing they caused is misery and wars." He can't keep the bitterness and anger out of his voice fully.

Percy gave him a sad sigh. The traitor to be cud fell it she wasn't a 100% on her dads side, he smelled it like a bloodhound. The boy/girl was to new to this, not fully embracing how her father while use her. At that moment Luke swore to him self

He would prove to her.

He would make it so that Percy Jackson would fell utterly alone and forsaken by the gods, so that she would take her rightful place by his side at the helm of revolution!

Luke placed a hand on her knee, creasing it lightly, soothingly.

The res of the night was them talking bout all sorts of stuff. Her bout her step dad and mom. A bit bout boarding schools, a bit bout His travels…all of that was intermixed whit the occasional dirty joke at her ore his expense. He feels lust raising whit in him like the full moon out side. She was drawing the blond in like the ocean, and he hadn't even noticed the voice whispering in the back of his head how I should sample this fruited before its tainted by some one ells. So…somewhere a after the quarter of the next bottle in the middle of the night. He preached to the darkness of his own mind.

I Luke Castellan son of Hermes , the bringer of revolution , stole the first blood red rose of the oceans garden.

Poseidon can growl all he wants. I regret nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so…I'm glad you like this. Normally I don't give opening statements. I'm to stressed out what the redress reaction will be to do it. (Mostly I fear spelling critics, I really am doing the best I can! ) Butt so far, so good. You same to like the story and so I decided to acutely give you something original. I will gender bend one person you do not suspect and with has never gender swapped up to this point.

Also…Yes Percy will be a girl fore an undefined amount of time. And I don't plan on making this change easy on Percy, this will be in principal , a story bout some on that is locked in a 24 h boy suite of an opposite gender , and struggling whit it more and more as time progresses. I'm planning on doing a nature vs. Nurture , thing . Not positive it will work...but hey...I love this book series enough to try and both give and preserve depth to this ff.

Fell free to point out when you think I'm acutely taking to much liberty whit the characters personalities. Ill try to keep them as they where, but…this is an ff and it is a gender swap…I take into account my inner fan-girl might come out at some point. I need to be corrected if she dos.

So haw a nice read and Thanks fore you're, favs, follows and comments

;*

Chapter 3

Luke's pov

I heat demy-god dreams. At first I was dreaming of a wonderful city. All of us living, hawing families, not worrying bout monsters attacking . Mothers and fathers not resenting there children...and there was Annabeth, older...she lived to be my age now, she was studding architecture as she always wanted, Talia was no longer a tree and…I looked a round, I saw every one happy, everyone but…

-Hey Castellan?-a voice sounded behind me, I turned and saw Percy grinning at me his ayes sparkling at me mischievously. I retched out to great him when suddenly everything toke a dark turn. The son of Poseidon stopped smiling and his voice suddenly seemed to be booming from every direction like a thunder storm. "A grate sacrifice for a grate change." I saw a broken wheal burning, rolling down the slopes that turned coal black. The city disappeared being replaced a grim grey filed whiled whit simple army like tomb stones. I cant breath I see the names I know by heart. And then a voice whispers to me.

"You know it's a lie son of Hermes…this is not how they see you…"And suddenly the names disappear and theirs only a handful of graves before me, whit the sing of a goodly parent, no names...just...notches in the white marble slabs marking of how many of there demy god kids haw bend killed for there selfish purposes. No caring, no love. Anger boils in me, and before I know it I take out back biter and start slashing the tomb stones whit rage. The only thing to accompany me is my own scream and a hoarest mocking laughter of the gods.

"Luke! Luke dam it wake up! Luke!"

SLAP!

I opened up my ayes, blinking rapidly, my face was burning like crazy and before me there was a bit bruised , angry looking girl wiping a trail of blood from her mouth.

"Percy?" The events of yesterday started coming back. Looking down I realized we were both naked and sleeping in a blood covered bed. Hym, her first blood, why can I help feeling a bit giddy that I fucked Poseidon's precious daughter a few hours after she was 'made" for the lack of better terms? I hade a very spiteful sense of humor this morning, an this way of spiting in a god in the face, seamed just…perfect.

Slap!

"Hey what the hell!?" I jell dogging a third hit from the girl. "Are you inane?!"

"Me insane?! You are the one that started strangling and betting me in my sleep!" She scratched, and I finally noticed the hand print bruises on her neck. Guilt washed over me along sides fear. What a feeling being strangled in you're sleep, must be?

"I…I did that?" Prepared not to dog and just take the hit I deserve. Percy slackens her stand.

"yeh…you…that…that must haw been some nightmare"

Percy tried to stand on her own, only to fall back whit a wine . Grasping her stomach like she was in sever pain.

"Percy?!"  
"It hurts !..I fell like something's been re arranged inside… its radiating all over my hips" she gritted her teeth. I had the decency to be ashamed for causing her pain.

"That would be just jour defloration"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me it hurts so greatly! I would not hw allowed you to touch me at all"

Whit out thinking I got up and lifted her in to my arms.

"Hey what?" She squeaked embarrassed , grabbing on to my neck.

"You're the kid of Poseidon...ill place you under the shower and you'll fell like nothing happened." I smiled.

"Thanks.." she muttered back holding on to me for dear life. It felt really, really nice.

Placing her down gently in the bathroom I couldn't help my self. I toke her face in my hands and kissed her. She tasted a bit like whiskey but beyond that it was a strawberry like sweetness.

"Hym…hey…Luke.."

"Yeh?"

"I know this is temporally and all…but…I don't regret our night…just...thought id ell you that.." She smiled shyly. And we kissed again.

A voice in my head whispered 'She will fit nicely whit us'. And I couldn't help but agree whit it.

"But were not repeating this ever again" Poseidon daughter added. And I froze. Technically sync she would probable be a boy again Percy was right, we would not be doing it again, and jet I cant help but fell a bit hurt by this statement. Putting on my best smile I asked.

"What? Did I not, met the Poseidon's daughter high standards?"

Percy laughed.

"Nah you were fine."

"Just fine?"

"What do you want from me? Its not like I haw a scale of comparison. ?"Sarcastically.

"Heh you just might haw after today, the guys will be swarming a round you"

"Mm…nope...doubt I will…I'm not going to be doing this again" She said so positive it her words I was a bit taking back.

"Why? Seriously was it that bad you want to chose celibacy?"

"Mm not celibacy…just…hym…okay celibacy but frankly my curiosity was sated and, I don't want to risk getting pregnant in my position...and all that." She shrugged "It has nothing to do whit you Luke, it was fun really…but…you're a grate friend, the best one I haw besides Grover I don't want to loose that. And…I'm practicality homeless now that my moms died" Her ayes darkened whit sadness "How would I take care of a potential kid, when I don't even know what to do next whit my life. Nope…not risking it. Not worth it."

I know we weren't together and all that but I felt strongly as if I haw bend dumped. I wont lie my pride hurt a bit, but she was right, in a world where there was no peace for us hawing a kid was …a bad idea to say the list. I don't want to be non existent father like my own had bin, I don't want my kids to wander the street fearing that they wont live to the next sunrise. Percy was absolutely right. As nice as a pretend romance was. This was not the time nor the place for it and family. Her words just made me realize how important what I was going to do is. Before I cud help my self I muttered.

"I'm sorry Percy" And I was. I was sorry she needed to be sacrificed. The only consoling I had was that all of this was for a cause bigger than her and me.

" Luke chill...I told you...it was fun...you don't need to apologize to me" He crawled forward, placing a restring hand on my shoulder. So young, and so smart. Good, shell need to be if she's to survive, the upcoming times.

We god dressed and went to the main hall, both of us were starved .My appetite lessened as we entered and before I knew more and more people seemed to be turning and staring at Percy, especially Chiron, Mr. D seemed…to suddenly develop a migraine, covering his ayes and muttering something that vaguely resemble "Bothersome"

Percy's pov

Percy gulped a bit, but held her head up high. He was worried some of the Aphrodite campers would acutely recognize the clothes Luke swiped and...wheel lets say he saw what girls cud do to there room mates fore barrowing aka 'steeling' there clothes at YancyAcademy. He did not want to be walking a round camp naked! The atmosphere grew thick like concert that started settling down, you just felt it inhibiting you're every move.

"You go sit…" She mention to Luke who looked a bit worried she wont be joining him. "Ill talk whit Chiron."

"Now?"  
"Will there be a better time?" I gave a sigh of resignation and made it to the main table. Nodding my head whit respect once, and only for Chiron…all do I tried to make it as if I was nodding to both of them.

"Welcome child…I haven't seen you a round this place" Chiron answered slowly.

"Its that Pery kid.. "Mr. D stared at me. And the hall filed whit whispers.

"Yeh its me.." I nodded.

"So who did you offend brat?"

"No one" I said jumping immediately to my defense mode.

"All you heroes say that, and jet here you are sporting a pair of tits and apparently no balls" thunder rolled over the hose and Mr. D relented a bit. "Ah...I'm sorry...I wanted to say…my condolences fore you're…loss" No thunder now, apparently that satisfied Zeus for now. I wonder if his really listening in or dos he haw the thunder set , like a ring tone? Focuses Percy, theirs a problem at hand.

"Help would be more appreciate" I was fuming inside. I haw never met any one so irritating beyond my stepfather.

"Can't , if id turner you in to a dolphin I cud. I wouldn't…but I cud. This…" He pointed at me tiredly "Is non of my concern, pick it up whit the one you offended."

" Mr. D surely this has to be some misunderstanding" Chiron tried to apes the situation, at the same time calculating what to do. Or at listen I hoped he was. Has the only person in this camp I can count on fore real help.

" Hi ore she, has been claimed Chiron. Let his 'daddy' deal whit the problem. If he even sees it as a problem" He drawled bored, rolling his ayes.

"Fine maybe I will!' I growled, my temper rising.

'Be my guest" He snorted.

"Percy...sit down...and...come to my office in the evening, well discuses this situation in grater length.

It toke all the calm I had in me to just node and leave. I didn't open my mouth, at this point I didn't trust my own mouth not to betray me.

I sat at Poseidon's table. Alone...frustrated, and starting to fell ever bit as biter bout this whole situation as Luke. Maybe the gods are useless...maybe.

"Hey...Percy...is…is that t really you?" There was a voice behind me. I turned and saw the Blond haired guy from Apollo's cabin Will . How is it that I constantly get blonds on my side? Focus…

"Hey…jeh its me…"

"Can I sit at you're table?"

"Sure...its not like I haw a shortage of places "I shrugged.

"You're dad wont mind?" He asked nervously. I gave a sight.

"I Percy Jackson give you permission to sit at the Poseidon table…unless you want to place gum under it, then you're not allowed." It was suppose to be a joke but it seemed to put Will at ease.

"Sow how did ..THIS happen?" He asked , sliding in to a place next to me.

"Aphrodite" I stated simply shrugging my arms, as if it didn't bother me at all. All do the perspective it might not be temporally is…worrying.

"Oh" Will muttered, looking back at his plate.

"Yep" I agreed. And fore a moment we sat in a funeral like silence. Before I felt his hand on my back. I casted him a surprised look.

"Don't worry man...er...girl…she's…short tempered but thankful she also has a short memory, wait a week for it and ask nicely, shell lift the cures." He smiled.

"So this happened before?" I asked whit hope

"Well…no…but sometimes different things happen.." His cringing, and I'm losing hope.

I was thinking, maybe if I ask my dad for help...he would turn me back."

"Percy… you can ask, but. Theirs a small chance he will, its hard for a god to lift a cures of a different deity. Usually it takes years ore they just counter it whit a blessing of some sorts."

Now I fell helpless.

"But its Poseidon...I mean…they know eth other...there family…that has to mean something"

"If anything…that only means shell make it permanent out of spite."

"So what you're sayings… I'm stuck like this..?"

"No...I mean...key yes you're stuck…for now. But like I said, wait a week and apologize."  
"I DID NOTNG WRONG!" I shouted and he backed off.

"Easy."

"It's not a bout what you did wrong" A voice comes from behind me , is a boy named Ethan "Its bout what they thing you did wrong. You wont win this Jackson. Step down ore accept it."

I wanted to hit my head on the table so mouth right now. This whole thing was turning worse and worse. Will seemed to fell my depression setting in because he tried his best to lift my mode.

"Hey…you know what...ah...ill offer up a poem to Aphrodite fore you every day. Maybe that would work? Sound good?"

I looked at him , I was so tired of those hangs I'm my life. It seamed like everything in the world was hell bend on erasing the old Percy Jackson from history.

"you'd do that fore me?"

"sure...I mean…hey maybe ill even get my brothers to help."

"why?"

Ethan sat on my other side.

"his counting on a kiss from a pretty girl. Its Apollo's weakness" he said whit a smirk. Will blushed, and scoffed.

"I would never , I simply wanted Percy to tell my how it fells from a…physical point …it is a fascinating ..medical phenomena after all"

"Ah...so…you want to play doctor.?" I smirked evil. Will nearly choked on his mountain dew . Me and Ethan laughed and high fived it.

So maybe this day wasn't so bad. At list I hade some on to talk to besides Luke and Annabeth.

Speaking of with. I saw Annie looking at me , but she would never com and sit at Poseidon's cabin…to big of an old grudge between are parents , this would be considered a lot more distasteful than any one other sitting hear. Luke on the other hand was molested by his twin brothers and some other campers trying to get information out of him a s possible bout me. Aphrodite girls tried to listen in on the conversation so intensely they nearly fell of there benches.

At the end of meal I walked over to the fire pit and thrower a big bunch of ripped raspberries in to the fire.

_Dad, pleas...I need you're help, I don't want to be a girl ore the rest of my life. Dad...i never asked you fore anything but pleas...just…help...ore…tell my what to do ..v.v_

Wile observed her worried, throwing his owned offering in to the fire.

_Lord Apollo, if you will. Help me find a way. So I can lady Aphrodite sway. It's a fever for a friend, okay? _

Normal pov

This prayer grabbed the attention f lord Poseidon. And once the initial shock of seeing his only son now a girl. A daughter he was never suppose to haw. Wore off, he was fuming like an underwater volcano. That blasted tramp, meddled for the last and final time whit the life's of his children. The element of love be dame! He scanned every water reservoir in the world in search of Aphrodite. Finally he found her in Central park on a date whit Ares, near the lake. Cuddling in the shade of a big tree, overlooking the mortals in there leisure time. She was making matches for the lonely, he was stirring up fights between boys in honor of there girlfriends. A peaceful moment, that is until the water from the pond rose and doused her and him not only whit cold ,but pond scum and various thrash that was hidden in it. The war god cursed venomously and Aphrodite as well. Who would though the goddess of love cud put a sailor to shame whit her wording?

"Whose so fucking brave! Stand up and show you're self.!" The god growled throwing a bouquet of insults, in regards to ones mother and birth.

"hold you're tongue nephew ore I might just end up washing you're mouth out whit salt for the next 50 years." Poseidon stopped out of the lake. Aphrodite squeaked.

"Uncle Poseidon?" Ares seamed genuinely surprised. Puling the slime out of his hair and of off his lather jacked "Listen if this is bout thaws sea mines my kids left.."

" At ease Ares I'm not hear for you…this time. I'm here to talk whit her."

"Me?" squeaked the blond.

"Her?" Ares raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you. What in Hades where you thinking ."

"Depends on what where talking a bout" She added innocently clearing her dress

"Don't lay coy whit me, that's good fore dolphins, not for a woman that eons older and acts as if she's a bloody teen " Ares was a bout to interject "don't meddle in this Ares , it dos not concern you." Poseidon warned. The war god , shut his mouth and packed his fists in to his jacket pockets.

" You haw no right to speak to me like this!"

"I will speak to you any way I dam want, tramp."

"hey!" both her and Ares jelled.

"Quiet!" The water in the pond boiled.

"You will give my son his form back, now!"

"And what's wrong whit his form now?" She fumed standing up and steering daggers at her uncle.

"His suppose to be a strong warrior. "

"Oh so you're saying he cant be a strong warrior as a girl?" she squinted her ayes mad. Ares sighed. Not this again…the last war of the sexes lasted a few millennia's. Not that he complain , any war is good…but Aphrodite always denied him sex in tows moments. It was a second… before an explosion shook the park . Letter on people would say It was a gas explosion . Ares waved the dust of . He wouldn't admit it but he was worried fore Aphrodite. The two gods laid on the grass. Apparently they tried to hex etch other simultaneously...and…the results.

Ares cud not stand , he was to busy laughing his ass of. If any one saw him now he would say Dionysus cursed him whit madness.


	4. Chapter 4

MountOlympus trembled whit Zeus's anger. Dark thundering clouds crowded all a round the Empire state building, rolling and churning together like the wheels of some infernal machine, capable of unlashing Armageddon on to the unsuspecting mortals below. Not even Hermes would be coughed fling through that black mass. Hera was no help. While Artemis and Apollo tried to sooth there father she only made bitter and trestles remarks. Of curse the goddess would never set a brother against a brother, being the deity of family and all that. So she tried to point the blame on the half bred bastard of the Sea god. Artemis nose cringed every time the queen spoke, as if some on had just now placed something rotting and smelly before her. Zeus's paranoia and fear of loosing his position grew , feed by the anger, mistrust and bitterness of one god towards another. Then he felt it. His older sibling had finally answered his summon and stepped foot on Olympus. Standing up reedy to jell at Poseidon as the doors slowly opened.

-Poseidon , how…eh?- His anger was frozen mid sentence. Hera straightened in her throne blinking utterly shocked. Apollo was gaping like a fish out of water, and Artemis simply raised an elegant eyebrow in question. In to the hall stepped a woman of unseen beauty. Her long, dark hair tumbled down her slender shoulders like a cascade of waves. Her green deep ayes peered from behind long eyelash like the hidden hart of the ocean. And while her coral lips where now clenched in to a tight line of indignation, but you cud not deny she looked extremely kissable. Zeus's ayes …automatically drifted to her full breasts and well defined hips, giving the women a perfectly symmetrical hour-glass figure.

"I haw heard you're summon brother " Her voice was strong whit pride and a melodic tune , almost siren like in nature.

"What has happened to you?"

"A misunderstanding between me and our cousin...nothing to be…concerned by" She added sweetly whit just a hint of venom ."So I assume you whish to yell at me for siring a son?

Zeus snapped out of his trance and his ayes hardened, blazing whit electric light.

"Yes…you haw betrayed our agreement!"

"Second." She answered tiredly.

"Excuse me?" The god cringed his nose.

"I broke our agreement as the second, and I haw made only one ..child. Zeus...you haw no right to scold me, while you your self seem to haw a problem controlling you're gens." Poseidon bite back stepping forward and gliding on to her throne whit divine grace.

"I am the king of good I can punish who ever I want when I dam it necessary."

"Oh her we go again…I'm king I can do what ever I want " She spoke in a peevish ton of voice "Being a king and doing what ever you want are the two opposites. A king doze what he must and what is just. Ore haw you not herd of this true out you're rule, brother?"

'Ha s you admit! You are planning on usurping my throne!"

"No south thing, but I am not going to apologize for my own existence."

"Then apologize for this abomination your son is, and for braking the ancient laws."

"My son is NO abomination…not more so than any of you're spawns any how."

She warned him and after a moment gave a dramatic sigh. "And what ancient law haw I broken , according to you brother?"

'You haw stolen my thunder bolt! Ore more likely gotten you're son to do the dirty job."

Poseidon stiffened in her chair, gazing at Zeus whit shock and slowly rising cold furry.

"Are you suggesting I wish to start a war?"

"No simply that you're willing to usurp my throne!"

"I wish no south thing! And I haw no idea where you haw misplaced that overgrown falic symbol of yours, perhaps you left it in some ones bed!" She barked.

A thunderbolt cracked behind the window.

"It's a majestic symbol of my power!"

"More like a symbol you're narcissistic ego" Rain purred from the skies flooding Olympus.

"You're just jealous because you're trident is nothing short but pitiful"

"How dare you!"

"In fact ill say it will go a lot better whit you're new body, far better than the old." The thundered crossed his arms whit a smirk. Poseidon fumed silently.

"If you think...the see is any les dangerous because it is silent, and that I am less powerful as a woman. You haw clearly not spent enough time whit you're wife!"

Hera harrumphed in agreement. Zeus cringed under her steer.

"I will not bow , ore apologize before you for any of this, if anything it is you who should be apologizing to me for you're indiscretions and accusations!"

"You can dream bout it SISTER" Zeus spat.

"I am not your Sister!"

The gods stare daggers at one another until Zeus's ayes fell down , and looked straight in to her v neck . He hummed a little less angrily , womanly charms subduing his anger. Perhaps they cud solve this in a different fashion. That thought was cut short by a vicious slap.

"Get a hold of you're self!" Poseidon fumed sitting back up straight hands folded on her breasts. The thundered growled.

Hera, Apollo and Artemis sighed tiredly in the background…this will take a long while.

Meanwhile. The weather round camp half blood seemed to be souring alongside Perci's..(re Pearls, as people in camped started calling her)spirit. Selina , probably the nicest girl in the Aphrodite's cabin approached him and suggested he did not offer any prayers to her mom…for now. Apparently there was a spat between his dad and the goddess of love. Asking her for something now would be like steeping on a uncovered landmine.

'Thanks a lot dad" She muttered angrily. Making her way towards the lake, hoping to go for a quick dip. About to undress, it donned at her. In frustration throwing a nice rounded atom boom of insults. He cud go take a dip in his boxers before, but now? Gah ,no way was he taking a bath in his underwear, more precisely because there wasn't any underwear. It was uncomfortable. It rubbed the inside of her new organs raw, the lace bit in to the shin scratching it like an iron sponge. Going commando seemed a lot nicer and smarter at that time. She gave a sigh ..no swimming…like a hang man making her way towards the pier to sit down, drawing symbols on the water surface whit her finger. The water level was low , he wondered why. Also he saw no naiads ore nymphs a round. For the firs time in a wile Percy studied his surrounding, dark sky the wing caring a cold an menacing feeling like it's been coming from some dank deep cave, not a bird in the tress…only silence. Hell even the rustle of the leaves seamed…muted. The small hairs on the back of her neck stud up in fright, she felt an aura, something big, dark and entirely focused on her. A familiar one. Heart beating fast as a sped racers engine, Percy was torn between her fight ore flight instinct. Before a decision cud be made some one placed a cold hand on her shoulder. The child of Poseidon gave a strangled jell and turned towards this evil. Only to see…

"Luke?" The blond was gazing down at her, his baby blue ayes sparkling, a genteel cocky smile playing on his lips. No one scary or a monsters, was it a dream? An illusion?...if so...then why was his hand so terrible cold?

" Hey why the face..."He toke back his hand " I didn't scare you , did I?"

"N…no" She hesitated. Luke suddenly seamed concern.

"Percy?"

"It's not you…It wasn't you…I must haw had a…day dream or something...iv been watching the lake for to long" Percy turned back to the water, this was an obvious lie...in part, what was there had no resemblance to Luke. So ergo I couldn't be him, right?

"You know…you should not ignore demy god dreams…"He sat next to her "There a pain…but at list there useful. I hate sounding like Apollo...but…yeh they show you the way to you're future"

Percy looked at him suspiciously, for a moment the blonde seamed to be...far away.

"Up to now, the only prophetic dreams I had were the ones that told me ill fail an exam" The girl snorted.

"I'm shore that's not all…sometimes prophetic dreams aren't…obviously prophetic."

"That makes no sense."

"You're a child of a god and a mortal women that had sex, you fought a furry and a minotaur and now you're gender swapped…"

"Fine, fine…I get you're point" She held her hands up in a surrendering" So ..why are you hear?"

"Ah iv been wondering a round just felt an urge to se my favorite child of Poseidon.. a wary strong urge" He smiles, and she slides a little bit away.

"Why mister Castellan, are you trying to seduce me?" Percy mocked whit the most offensive and stereotypical southern accent she cud muster. And it was terrible. But that was the joke between them.

"Madam I need to tell you...all do you're are the most stunning lily in the pond…you're voice is that of a banshee"

"Wheel then sir, that is god to know sync I wanted to tell you wooing tactic are as appealing as a dead fish "

Both of them laughed after a moment.

"Ah…I missed you…you're the only person that doesn't treat me totally like a girl at camp.." Percy smiled bumping his arm whit her fist playfully.

"Iv missed your to Percy. I missed you at training"

"You missed mopping the floor whit me…

"A bit." He agreed.

"And you'd do that , whit me? A pour defenseless girl?"

"Yep, and I do it for yore own good"

"Brute"

"Pansy "

Playing petty insults whit a son of Hermes or Apollo tends to expand you're language far better than any lesson in class.

"Okay…but seriously...how are you holding up , Percy?"

"Good…I suppose..."He sighed "seriously do...I'm going to com back to training tomorrow...I promise" She crossed her heart, Luke was a nice and caring person, even a blind person cud se he had the best intentions of people at camp at heart. He would do anything to give the young demy gods a hence to survive. The blond smiled sweetly at her. There was this tender moment of silence and understanding between them. Neither had to say anything to the other. They just know they understand one another. But the silence had to be broken.

"Iv herd bout the Poseidon , Aphrodite thing…"  
Percy cringed.

"Your dad screwed up" Luke continued. She mumbled something under her breath.

"Stile…sync there was an argument that means he cared enough to interfere on my behalf" The blond made an annoyed sound. Like always when Percy went against his inner anger and tried to find something not so bad in her dad. Hell he didn't know him, he new that the guy was a jack ass enough to let his mom waste her life whit a no good creep .But then again…wasn't he all he had left now?

"Soo...I herd Will asked you out.."

I blinked. "No hi didn't…I just promised to help him gather some herbs."

The boy mound "That's a date"

"No its not!"

"You're turning gay ; Percyyy"

"Jokes on you I'm already Bi"

"….Seriously?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Ah I'm so sorry for not updating, it's just been a hectic time for me. Planning my own business, preparing the peppers and all that. Its not that I don't haw time to write the chapters I actually haw them written already but god dam it, the spell checking takes me for ever. I'm doing my best guys really I am.

So be patient the next chapter hopefully will be a lot faster.

Blessed Be

Parcy wanted to find Annabeth. He needed a woman's advice, an advice from some on that had this problem from the beginning. Yes there was a possibility of asking one of the Aphrodite girls, but frankly. After all that happened…it seamed to be a bad idea. Annie was cute, pretty even ,so she had to hew people hitting on her. How do you decipher , what guys want? I men yes Percy thought of himself as a guy but he started to notice that men a round women became…increasingly more difficult to talk to. If they just came out whit what they wanted and sad "I want sex" or "I want a date" that wasn't a problem but…after what Luke said...he didn't know anymore what was what. According to the blond , who was probably the only person that treated him normally now, no well raised guy would ask him something so ..vulgar. He also sad to read the 'sings'. What sings? How? Was there a book bout it?! Help? Some one? Anybody …?!

He didn't find Annabeth that day...not until Chiron summoned him, and his bad luck retched the peak, he was tolled he had a choice. Become a dolphin ore try and go to Hades to return Zeus's master bolt.

A normal person would probably decide hanging you're self was the only 'good' choice, but Percy felt a swelling of hope. Hades was the land of the dead, perhaps he cud get his mother out! After all it did happen before.

He newer asked the daughter of Athena his question…even when she reveled herself and promised to help him.

Priorities shifted, along whit his life…he only wondered when thaws movements would stop giving him at list a illusion of stability.

(A/N I'm not rewriting this scene, Dionysus is a spiteful middle-aged-for-ever ass hole, and Percis gender doesn't really mater to him…he dislikes demigods in general not only the boys.)

"I don't get why are you doing this…"Luke stated fore the thousand time watching as Percy tried to bind her hest whit bandages" There still going to show...there not that small, and monsters go by smell so its not like you can throw them off whit you're look "

"Hey, if you're not helping you might as well go harass some of the firs years"

"I am, I'm harassing you"

"Castellan! Help me or go F*** you're self , I need to do this" Percy shot him a lightning glare , the blonde huff's feeling the jokes had come to an end. Hesitantly he came to her and toke the roll of bandages from her hands.

"Hands up" He ordered, starting to bind her hest. Standing still she finally sighed, not knowing how to apologize for her temper , the child of Poseidon decided to ignore it.

"You're really good at this.."

"Yeh well...I had a lot of practice…do usually it involved nasty wounds and a lot of blood."

"Ah…so...it was on a quest ?"

"I had only one quest and it ended giving me this scar…"he spat bitterly" One of the many failed gifts from my father…heh no...I ran away from home when I was relatively young, I had to learn the basics on my own"

"How young"

"Weary, weary young…"

"Below ore above 10?"

"Below" He pulled the bandages a little to tightly. Percy winced.

"Sorry...didn't want to bring back bad memories"

"It's...okay, I suppose. Like they say, the past is a separate country...they do stuff differently there" He tried to smile, bt his ayes hold a shadow of depression in them. Percy felt the urge to lift his spirit. Whether it was the hormones or not, she felt a form of understanding in all of this. In life there are just things that haunt you, things that make you fell small insignificant and sacred even once you grown up . Percy knew , that for him his mother exploding in to tiny golden bits will for ever be that moment. No mater how many years and quests role by , he would always need some on to help him when the memories of that day returned.

"For all it's worth Castellan...you grown up to be some one special...and I think you wouldn't be so strong if it wasn't for thaws trails…you haw a humongous hart, even if you hide it under that obnoxious smile of yours, a little bit jaded and bitter, but big and loving non the less... like my mom...yude do anything to help thaws close to you…and I wouldn't haw wanted you any other way.."

Luke stopped the biding and stared at her, Percy turned and smiled unsure, hoping she had said the right thing. Mom always seemed to know , to say perfectly what you needed to hear, but he made his sheer of stupid comments in his life. And for once whit all his might he hoped he didn't fucked up.

The blond smiled after a moment and toke his face in his hands "You are way to sweet, you know?"

Percy blushed furiously. She made a sort of incomprehensible sound in the back of her throttle. The son of Hermes lend forward and kissed her sweetly.

"So…after I come back" Because Percy was not a bout to admit she might just not com back "Want to go on a date?"

"A date?" He looked surprised.

"wheel yeh…I men...I'm Bi…so it's no problem …unless that is...you ..."

"No I don't.." He stated firmly "I men I don't haw a problem whit you're gender...but after our…night you saide you don't want to do relationships"

"whel…I...I don't want to do…kids…its irresponsible ...but…it seems like I'm going to be a year rounder so…you know…but I totally get if you don't want to"

"No I men...I agree no kids and all that…but I men… you said you weren't ready."

Percy gave a sigh.

"I'm…I'm not...just…we are demigods…do we really haw time to be ..not ready?" She sounded a bit sad. "I like you …and it's hard for me to say…but I always imagined my self whit a girl alike my mom, and then you came along...and I se something in you...but…you're better...I know what ever would happen you would survive, you wouldn't bend down to the gods will and just accepted being miserable for years…I admire that…eh I'm monologin…sorry" She toke a deep breath "What I'm trying to say…this...fells good...it fells right...and…I don't want to come back one day…or…not com back and think …I wished I had tried…I want to try…and I'm hoping this would be something…at the weary list…worth our time" By the end of all of this Percy is burning whit a blush worthy of the forges in Hephaestus's volcano, but her ayes haw a sincere spark in them. Luke was at a lost for words, he suddenly stepped back, dragging his hands true the blond hair, ayes looking a little bit panicky, do he seemed to try and be collected.

"Okay...I men...I se the sense in that…but' Percy's heart sunk at this, he felt extremely stupid and immature.

"Luke...just…yes ore no…" She finally said gathering her nerves to look at the blond .

"I…No…I'm sorry"

"For what..? It's not like I'm going to die of a broken hart? I like you but...we know eth other just...a few weeks...I men…its okay if we don't click in that way"

"Percy its not that…I want to...but...ah…"

"But what?"

"…Come back alive from this quest and I will say yes…"

She blinked shocked. "Seriously?"

"Yeh…I promise on the river Styx...if you come back from this quest , I will be yours body and soul" His ayes softened as he toke her hand and squeezed it gently "Until you get bored of me that is..."

"I haw a feeling you'll never bore me Castellan..."She smiled amused.

It was a quiet nice moment. No Hollywood kiss, no sappy music...but you know what? It felt a lot better than any tear jerking seen ever made.

"I…got you something...for you're quest"

"Hym? Like toiletries from the shop? Ore something?" Percy nodded her had to the side curiously, looking at the blonds back pack. "Luke...something's moving in you're back pack.."

"Ah wait a minute " He went to the bed and retrieved from the bag a pair of shoes...obviously men shoes, and the girl shuddered. She worked at a bowling alley for a month spraying the rent sinkers, the smell of old gum, and sweaty feet mix whit a pine-ish disinfectant was for ever engraved I her brain. In fact he cud smell it like a phantom pain. 'Are thaws wings?" She asked politely suppressing her gag reflex.

"Yes...thaws are my dads fling shoes. I want you to haw them for this quest" He added hesitantly.

Percy accepted them whit a visible shudder. It was a nice and thoughtful gift, it truly was...but.

"Ah thanks...but...I'm...afraid of fling" Someone once said the best lies are the ones that haw an equal amount of truth in them . And she wasn't Laing per say. It's just the fact that…water doesn't fly...it falls...and smashes in to tiny bits on impact. Luke seemed to understand her, he gave a somewhat relived sigh.

"Well…then...give them to Grover…he…deserves them" Is that spite in his voice?" I'm sure they while help you. Use the word "Maia" to make them fly"  
"Ah…Thank you...ill do my best to comeback and return them. she agreed…out of politeness.

"You don't haw to.."

At first she wanted to say that he shod it's something he got from his dad, why wouldn't he want them back? And then she realized…they where a gift from his dad, this was probably the best occasion to get rid of them whit out offending any one, for Luke. The blonde despised the messenger god, it did make sense .

"Key…and...I'm going to be nice and not tell every one at camp that the prince of thief's gives something away for free..'

"Hey...I didn't say it was for free..."He laughed puling her in to his arms and kissing.

Ahem…make a point in you're life to remember ONE thing, never ask a woman ore a centaur bout there age. The first one might slap you (unless she's a demigod , then shell file you) but a centaur might just imprint his hews in you're forehead. Thankfully Chiron has the patient of a saint. Even when I ask an abundance of stupid questions. I cant tell you how relieved I felt when he gave my riptide. I know it's a fluke ,that i was probably meant for a different son of Poseidon…a better son but still, it's a gift that might just save my life . A screw it! I'm not playing self pity! You know what? I chose to believe dad left it specifically for me and that he believes I'm going to kick ass, boobs ore no boobs! I probably straightened a little bit to fast motivated by my toughs because Annabeth looking at me funny.

"What?"

"What is going on in you're head sewed brain?" She asked scanning me. And suddenly I felt like one of thaws frogs that you're suppose to dissect.

"His trying positive thinking" Grover answered.

"Whoa...are you a mind reader?" I blink and "No you cant be...you wouldn't haw flunk so many exams if you were."

Grover blushed.

"I'm an empathy most nature spirits are.."

"Really?"

"Yes...emotions are lest complicated and more honest. Emotions don't lie…ever"

Suddenly a though entered to mi mined, I smiled. It seemed an intelligent question maybe it would be what I needed to make Anna a little less hostile to me.

"hey Annabeth you're smart" Always start whit a compliment, that's what Luke thought me" other cultures had gods, so…where they different people ore just the same Greek gods only dressed-up?"

Annabeth closed her book and looked at me keenly, probably trying to decipher how did I mange to com up whit something seemingly intelligent…ore maybe I asked a totally dumb question and I just don't know bout it.

"Whel…ah…I don't know…No...no they definitely weren't the same...Egyptian gods existed...but there...gone now…and the Celtic ones ..they heated the Romans…also the Slowian and Nordic ones.."

"All gone" Sighed Grover. I felt uncomfortable as if they where talking bout a family died in a plain crash.

"Gone? Gone how…gods are suppose to be immortal? Right?"

"Percy...its…complicated, a god cant die per say but sometimes they decide to...go. Before you ask I don't know!"

"The wise girl doesn't know something?" I jested whit a smile. She smiled back but only for a second before whispering something that sounded almost like profanity.

"I don't think even my mom fully knows"

There was a silence between us for a moment, a strange one like all of our minds where occupied whit something bigger for a moment. "Don't overexert your brain swed, it might just boil" Annabeth voice woken me up from my revere.

"Hey..,why are you se men to me any how?" I protested

"I'm not mean."

"You call me names all the time"

"So?"

"So , I'm asking why? Why are you so…unfriendly towards me?"

"Seriously you don't know?"

"If I did I wouldn't be asking…now would I?"

Annabeth sighed I think it was suppose to be an annoyed frustrated sigh but it came out as a 'I just got caught being stupid' sigh.

"You're dad is Poseidon, and my moms Athena, they don't like eth other and for us to be friends s…inappropriate" Annabeth finished as if she was reciting something mindlessly, it just seemed so wrong and out of character for a second.

"That's sounds dumb." Seriously? It sounds like something one of thaws stuffy upper class parents thing. 'Johnny don't befriend the black boy his not from our league' utter bullshit.

"Hey its you're dads fault any how...he started it!" She snapped back defensively, Grover did his best to pretend he wasn't there.

" News flash- IM not my dad-! "

"No...no you're not..." Annabeth agreed "You're…the strangest kid of Poseidon I ever herd of" I can't really tell whether that was an insult or not. So I'm going to pretend I haw a sense of humor .

"I can be even stranger" Percy stuck out the tip of his tong whit a mischievous glam in her aye.

"Doubt it." She said rolling her ayes.

"So nothing I can say will surprise you is that what you're saying?"

" Sewed brain...you're incapable of being smarter than a child of Athena's, it's genetics"

"fine…I accept you're challenge." He made a gesture for her to scot over. Hesitantly Annabeth did and I wisped something in her ear. The girl suddenly blushed furiously and smacked the me whit her book ,but not hard just playfully.

"Idiot!"

Percy laughed, he saw from the aye on the back of Argus neck wink at her.


End file.
